Untitled
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: The life of Itachi, not as a murderer, but as a human.


_Just a little one shot thing I wrote too late at night. The lines are simple, and as little detail as possible was used. A lot of people in LJ liked it, so I decided to post it here as well. Enjoy! _

* * *

_Rain._

_It fell down in soft waves, and it illuminated the land surrounding, covering it in a glow of its own. The plants drank the moisture and fed themselves though their leaves, and they kept on living despite the odds of possible drought and harsh sunlight. Rain was salvation from all of that, and it was a nice way for them to revive, and come back to life, in some ways. _

_As I looked with unseeing eyes at the form beside me, I couldn't help but wish that the rain would revive _him_, make that energy that I could now only just feel pulse once more. He was alive, but only just, and his hand was in mine. I was on my knees._

_If I was honest with myself, I did not think I would ever sit here and do this. I was a ninja …right?_

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi."

The little boy, barely over 13, stared at the man that was projected opposite. Indeed, Itachi was a very prideful creature, just into adolescence, but in the presence of the tall man and the feeling of more around him made the Uchiha feel small indeed.

He hoped that his partner was short.

A blue skinned, _very _tall man then stepped out, and the Leader looked back at him, "This is your partner, Hoshigaki Kisame."

_Dammit. _Itachi could only glare.

* * *

Screams echoed in the room as blood splattered everywhere, running down his hands and face. Itachi shook himself and let the Raikage fall to the floor, dead and mutilated. The Uchiha was not sure why he had done it, but the man had made him mad.

He had felt a physical approach had been more in order, since the man had a bad habit of not making eye contact.

Kisame strode over to him then, and Itachi looked back with a glare, but was only hit in the face gently with a towel.

"You might want to clean yourself, Itachi-san."

"…hn."

He realised he was surely going insane when he didn't try and murder Kisame for throwing a towel in his face (even if it was a gentle throw.)

* * *

Even he wasn't sure what made him do it that night, the time he had turned 14. Despite everything he had done and been though in his short life, Itachi was still prone to a bout of paranoia when things happened that he wasn't sure about. As it was, the sound of a cat clawing the roof of their hotel building was making Itachi so tense his shoulder's hurt, and he eventually went up to the roof to not find anything there.

And when Itachi came back down to his room, he found he couldn't see.

He had panicked, as much as Uchiha Itachi was capable of panicking, and had ran to the nearest bed to curl in and get some sleep.

He had opened his eyes in the morning to see a pair of gold ones looking rather surprised staring back at him.

Neither had spoken of this again.

* * *

While the Uchiha was a badass (for the lack of a better term) when it came to being a ninja, he sucked balls at being human.

He had found this out when he was 15, thrown into puberty head first and not having the slightest idea of how to deal with the sudden tenting of his pants when he looked down, and the embarrassment of waking up sticky and sweaty in the middle of the night. He also didn't understand why when he was in his room getting ready for bed, and looked over at his partner with his shirt off that he felt an ache of wanting his partner to do … _something _to him. He didn't understand what and it wasn't until one night, panting from the aftermath of a sticky, sweaty dream, he looked over at his partner, got up and woke him up.

Kisame was surprised, and he could _smell _the hormones all over his partner, and Itachi said in monotone, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Kisame took a moment to work it out, and Itachi was very sure that in the dark, he saw his partner blush.

* * *

Sixteen rolled by without greater incident. Kisame had given him two books on sex education after he had confronted his partner that night.

Deidara still joked that he had seen Itachi's face go red when the Uchiha read the book.

He still bore the burn mark on his arm from the fire nin's anger.

* * *

Itachi believed, after reading the books, that he would never let a single person near his body even if it meant a lifetime of jerking off in the shower.

That is, before he realised that Kisame looked unbelievably arousing covered in blood and gasping for breath.

Itachi had thought about it for days afterwards, fighting a loosing battle with himself that Kisame was his partner, and he _did not feel that way _about men, and especially not Kisame of all people.

But then, as he sat in a bar with his partner and having a casual drink, he remembered the feeling of utter hatred when Kisame idly chatted with the barman, he wondered what was happening to him, _why _it was happening to him.

"Itachi-san?"

Kisame was staring at him, and the Uchiha sat up, dropped some money on the table, and walked out, heading back to their hotel room. Kisame followed.

Once in the room, Itachi stood in the middle with his back to the door, and Kisame was about to ask what was wrong before Itachi walked over, grabbing the older man by the collar and shoving his tongue down his throat.

The Uchiha had never experienced lust before all of this happened, and as Kisame held him and kissed back, Itachi wondered why he had resisted.

Their clothes landed on the floor, and half an hour later, Itachi was sweaty and sticky again.

This time, he knew why.

* * *

While Itachi was a silent killer, as was the example of all ninja, Kisame was a messy one.

It was like the time he had killed the Raikage, and as though the tables had been reversed. And that was how it continued to be for the years to come.

And while the Uchiha had no sense of humour, he had a sense of irony, and found himself tossing a towel in his partner's face when he found Kisame covered in blood.

"You should clean yourself, Kisame"

"Heh."

* * *

When he was in his sexual peek, Kisame was often seen in the halls looking rather worn. When the leader asked him why, he simply replied:

"Training with Itachi takes a lot out of me, especially when he's energetic."

When the Leader told Itachi to give his partner a break, the Uchiha had demanded that Kisame tell him what he had said.

Kisame smirked, and said, "Only that you train too much."

Itachi actually blushed.

* * *

When the Uchiha entered the last year of his teen years, he realised he was going blind.

Kisame had said, "At least you had plenty of fun. I haven't had that much sex since I was 19."

Itachi only blinked at him. "What the hell has that got to do with me going blind?!"

(_Old folk lore: jacking off too much makes you go blind.)_

* * *

There was a ring box on his dressing table.

Itachi blinked at it, and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring set with a ruby, and on the inside of the band, it said, "Partners."

When he had asked Kisame about it, the shark nin had said that he found the ring, engraving and all, on the lord from his recent solo mission. He thought the Uchiha might like it, since Kisame was not a jewelry person.

Inwardly, Itachi was relieved. He thought he might have died if Kisame proposed to him.

However, while he never wore it, the silver band remained hidden in his jacket pocket.

* * *

_I felt it, Kisame's life force. It had died._

_The blue hand I held fell limp, and I let it drop to the ground beside the body it belonged to._

_I stood up and reached into my coat, pulling out the silver ring, slipping it on my ring finger above my Akatsuki ring. Even though it was raining, I felt water stream down my face that was joined by a warmer flow._

_I blinked, and wiped my face. I then did a fire jutsu, burning my partner's body._

_I walked away with three items along with the ones I already had on my person. Samehada strapped to my back, a headband in one hand, and a ring that read "south" in the other._

_It was only when I got back to the base, entered our (no, my) room, falling onto the bed, that I finally realised._

_Every last inch of my humanity was now gone, burned in the fire of Kisame's body._

* * *

Two days later, Itachi's body joined Kisame's in the world of flaming ash. 


End file.
